Cassie
by Siria Black Cullen
Summary: Sam apprend à Cassandra que sa mère est morte. TERMINÉE


Auteur : Morgann  
Titre : "Cassie..."  
Genre : Drame, rapprochement S/J (on peut pas parler de romance)  
Saison : 7, après la mort de Janet Fraiser (7.17-7.18)  
Personnages : Sam, Jack, Cassandra  
Résumé : Sam apprend à Cassandra que sa mère est morte  
Disclamer : Pas de sous, pas à moi, pour le fun.

Edition du 30/03/10 : L'histoire a été réécrite correctement, fini les dialogues écrits faon « script »! J'ai aussi corrigé pas mal de fautes d'orthographe et certaines tournures de phrases, mais l'histoire est restée la même. J'espère ne pas avoir ajouté trop de fautes non plus...

* * *

**"Cassie..."**

Sam sortit de sa voiture, les yeux encore rougis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se demandait comment allait faire pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle à l'adolescente. Elle se rappelait très bien du moment où son père lui avait annoncé la mort de sa mère.

Cassie avait déjà perdu ses parents biologiques, et maintenant c'était le tour de Janet, sa mère adoptive. Sam craignait sa réaction. Daniel, et les autres membres du SGC qui lui étaient proches lui avaient proposé à d'aller voir Cassandra eux-mêmes, mais l'astrophysicienne avait refusé, estimant que c'était son rôle.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, elle se résolu à sonner. Elle avait envie de vomir et pouvait éclater en sanglots à tout moment. Lorsque Cassandra ouvrit la porte et vit Sam, elle comprit sur le champ.

« Non... Sam, s'il te plait, dis-moi que ce à quoi je pense est faux! »

Cassandra était au bord des larmes et redoutait la réponse de la meilleure amie de sa mère, même si au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Je ne peux pas, Cassie... » murmura Sam.

Cassandra s'écroula dans les bras de Sam en pleurant. Les larmes que cette dernière avait retenues pendant tout le trajet en voiture coulèrent sur ses joues et elles restèrent toutes les deux assises par terre,dans les bras l'autre, durant un temps qui leur paru infini.

Cassandra finit par s'endormir. Sam la prit dans les bras et l'allongea sur le canapé qui se trouvait dans le salon. Elle monta dans la chambre de Cassie et prit quelques affaires, le baladeur CD qui trainait sur le lit, ainsi que tous les CD qui étaient à côté. Sam savait que la jeune fille se réfugierait dans la musique, elle avait eu la même réaction à la mort de sa mère. Elle mit le tout dans une valise qu'elle mit dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Elle revint dans la salon et vit que Cassie dormait toujours. Elle la porta jusqu'à sa voiture en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle déposa la à l'arrière, lui mit sa ceinture et déposa un baiser sur son front.

***

Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis que Cassandra avait appris le décès de sa mère. Comme Sam l'avait prévu, elle s'était renfermée sur elle même et ne sortait presque pas de la chambre qu'astrophysicienne avait mise à sa disposition.

Sam venait la voir tous les quart d'heure et Jack, Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond étaient déjà passés plusieurs fois. Ils étaient tous préoccupés par l'état de Cassandra : celle-ci mangeait à peine et avait perdu plusieurs kilos.

Sam monta dans la chambre de la jeune fille et la trouva endormie. Elle s'approcha, lui remit sa couverture et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Sam?

- Cassie, excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillée... »

Cassandra se tourna vers Sam.

« Tu peux rester avec moi, s'il te plait?

- Bien sûr! »

Sam s'assit sur le lit et Cassie vint se loger dans ses bras. Sam passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Sam.

- Tu sais très bien que je serai incapable de faire ça... Cassie, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, tu m'entends, jamais! Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le veux, d'accord?

- Le Général ne sera pas d'accord.

- Il nous a donné deux mois de vacances. Nous avons encore un mois et demi devant nous pour y réfléchir. »

Cassandra se serra encore plus fort contre Sam et elles finirent par s'endormir toutes les deux.

***

Le Colonel O'Neill était entré par la porte du jardin, après avoir sonné une bonne centaine de fois à la porte d'entrée.

« Sam, Cassie, vous êtes là? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Jack fit le tour de la maison. Pourquoi Sam avait-elle fermé à clef la porte d'entrée et laissé ouverte celle du jardin? Décidément, il ne la comprendrait jamais! Il monta les escaliers et trouva Cassandra qui dormait dans les bras de son Major, qui était elle même dans les bras de Morphée. Jack resta là à les regarder, accoudé à la porte ouverte. Il les trouvait toutes les deux magnifiques, Cassandra en tant que père et Sam en tant que mari, même s'il n'était aucun des deux.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et aperçut son Colonel qui l'observait.

« Mon Colonel?

- C'est Jack, Sam, nous sommes en dehors de la base, et en vacances.

- D'accord, mon Colo... »

En voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Jack, Sam se reprit.

« Désolée... Jack.

- Comment va Cassie?

- Elle n'est pas dans une forme olympique. Elle a peur qu'on l'abandonne, qu'on la laisse toute seule.

- Pourtant, je pensais qu'on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'on était là pour elle. »

Jack se rapprocha de son Major.

« Je sais, mais dans ces cas là, on ressent toujours cette peur, même si au fond on sait qu'elle n'est pas fondée.

- Vous avez l'intention de la prendre avec vous? »

Sam se racla la gorge, elle n'en avait pas réellement discuté avec la principale intéressée.

« Eh bien, c'est une possibilité que j'envisage sérieusement, mais c'est à Cassie de prendre la décision. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle vient d'avoir 18 ans et qu'elle devrait entrer l'année prochaine à l'université. Notre Cassie a bien grandi. »

Jack s'assit sur le bord du lit, du même côté que Sam.

« Et vous, Sam, vous tenez le coup?

- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est une sensation que j'aurais préféré pas revivre. »

Jack se rapprocha et prit la main de Sam, pour la réconforter. Il savait qu'elle faisait allusion à la mort de sa mère. Lui aussi ressentait la même chose que lorsque son fils Charlie s'était tué avec son arme de service. Cassandra se réveilla.

« Sam, Jack?

- Nous sommes là, Cassie. »

Cassandra s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Elle regarda Sam, puis Jack, et vit qu'ils étaient tout les deux prêts à l'écouter, à essayer de lui faire changer les idées noires qui trottaient dan sa tête.

« Sam, on est samedi, non? »

Sam sourit, elle avait comprit que Cassie voulait reprendre une vielle habitude, tous les samedis elles faisaient une partie d'échec. Jack les regarda, cherchant la signification du dialogue muet des deux femmes.

« D'accord, nous ferons une partie d'échecs aujourd'hui, mais avant, j'aimerais que tu manges un peu, Cassie. »

Alors que celle-ci allait répliquer, son estomac cria famine. Elle se leva et alla regarder son reflet dans le miroir incrusté dans la porte de l'armoire. Elle avait décidément bien maigri, un peu trop même. Elle se tourna vers Sam et Jack et soupira.

« Ok, mais tu commandes quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie de goûter à ta cuisine encore une fois!

Cassandra sortit en courant de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à subir Tempête Sam.

« Hey! cria Sam, même si elle savait que l'adolescente avait raison en insinuant qu'elle ne savait pas cuisiner.

- Désolé, Sam, mais là, elle a raison. Si vous êtes un cordon bleu, je suis capable de comprendre l'astrophysique! »

Jack regarda Sam et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : il déguerpit aussi vite que Cassandra.

***

Teal'c était parti rejoindre son fils sur la nouvelle planète des Jaffas rebelles, Daniel était parti en Égypte avec Sarah, pour rattraper tout le temps perdu.

Jack s'était installé chez Sam. Ils s'occupaient tous les deux de Cassandra, qui reprenait doucement ses habitudes. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que la jeune fille ne retourne en cours qu'à la prochaine rentrée. Cassandra avait préféré attendre le mois de Septembre, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à retourner au lycée maintenant, elle avait choisit de recommencer sa dernière année.

Un moi était passé depuis que Sam lui avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois tout les trois, et, dans la rue, on les prenait quelque fois pour une famille. Sam et Jack avaient été mal à l'aise au début, mais finalement, l'idée qu'on les prenne pour une famille ne les dérangeait pas vraiment, de même pour Cassandra, qui s'amusait de la situation.

***

Sam et Cassie étaient tranquillement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner quand Jack arriva, une idée en tête, avec la ferme intention que Sam accepte cette fois ci.

« Salut, les filles!

- Bonjour, Jack, répondit Sam, qui s'était enfin habituée à appeler son Colonel par son prénom.

- Salut! » dit Cassandra.

Jack s'assit à côté de Sam, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis ces deux dernières semaines.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. » commença-til.

Sam se tourna vers Jack et Cassie arrêta de mâcher ses céréales.

« Il nous reste un mois de vacances avant de reprendre le boulot. Je vous propose de les passer dans mon chalet du Minnesota.

- Ce serait une bonne idée! Je suis partante! s'écria Cassandra.

- Et vous, Sam?

- Je crois bien que cette fois je n'ai pas d'excuse valable... C'est d'accord, ça nous permettra de nous changer les idées. »

Jack regarda Sam et sourit. Il était quand même un peu surpris qu'elle n'ai pas cherché à se défiler encore un fois.

« Départ demain matin, alors. Je rentre chez moi chercher quelques affaires et je reviens.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas ramener? demanda Cassandra, quelque peu curieuse

- Des cannes à pêche, je vais vous apprendre à pêcher des poissons gros comme ça!

Jack écarta ses mains l'une de l'autre de quarante centimètres. Sam sourit, elle avait la certitude qu'il n'avait jamais pêché de poissons aussi gros.

***

Jack finit de charger son pick-up. Sam et Cassandra avaient pris un valise chacune, alors que Jack se contentait d'un simple sac à dos. Il se disait que, décidément, les femmes ne changeraient jamais!

« Sam, Cassie, dépêchez vous, nous avons une longue journée de route devant nous! »

Cassie sortit de la maison, suivie par Sam.

« Jack, tu as prévu combien d'heures de route pour aujourd'hui? Demanda la jeune fille

- Environ 11 heures, et 10 autres pour demain. Nous avons 1112 miles (1779km) à parcourir en deux jours.

- Autant que ça!

- Cassie n'aime pas les voyages en voiture, dit Sam.

- Surtout si on part à 7 h du matin! réplica Cassandra

Le voyage se passa bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chalet le lendemain, Cassie s'était endormie à l'arrière. Jack la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans la chambre qui aurait dû être celle de Charlie. Quand il descendit, il trouva Sam assise sur le canapé.

« Sam, vous allez bien?

- Ca va. Je pensais juste à Cassandra. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ait changé d'attitude aussi rapidement.

-Vous avez peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui mettrait sa vie en danger?

- C'est exactement ça. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Elle peut très bien avoir l'air d'aller bien devant nous et préparer quelque chose dans sa tête. »

Jack vint s'asseoir près de Sam et la prit dans ses bras. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule.

« Nous allons tout faire pour qu'elle se sente le mieux possible ici. C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé ce voyage dans le Minnesota. Il fallait s'éloigner du Colorado, changer un peu d'ambiance. » l'informa Jack

Un autre problème se présenta à eux : le chalet ne possédait que deux chambres, et l'une d'elles était occupée par Cassandra. Après avoir longuement hésité, ils décidèrent de dormir tout les deux dans la chambre de Jack, le canapé n'étant pas vraiment confortable.

Le lendemain, Jack entreprit d'apprendre à ses deux invitées son activité favorite : la pêche. Les débuts furent difficiles, mais au bout de quelques heures, qui parurent interminables pour Jack, elles arrivèrent à se débrouiller seules, et il put enfin se mettre tranquillement à pêcher.

Ils passèrent le reste de leurs vacances à pêcher et à se balader dans la forêt qui entourait le lac. Cassandra avait remarqué un changement d'attitude de Sam et Jack. Il lui était souvent arrivé de les voir l'un dans les bras de l'autre et de se tenir discrètement la main lors de leurs ballades en forêt.  
Ils quittèrent le chalet le mercredi matin, afin d'avoir un dernier week-end de libre avant de retourner au SGC.

***

« Cassie, le repas est prêt, tu peux descendre! » hurla Sam, pour être sûre d'être entendue par la jeune fille.

Comme celle-ci ne répondait pas, Sam monta voir ce qu'il se passait, tandis que Jack regardait avec appréhension le repas préparé par son Major. Sam arriva en haut de l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Cassandra. Elle entra et trouva celle-ci endormie sur son lit. Elle s'approcha et commença à lui secouer l'épaule pour la réveiller.

« Cassandra, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de manger! »

Cassie ne répondit pas, et Sam, après avoir essayé de la réveiller une bonne dizaine de fois commença à s'inquiéter. Elle prit le pouls de Cassandra et remarqua qu'il était faible. Sam eu un mauvais pressentiment et se précipita dans la salle de bains.

Ce qu'elle vit confirma ses soupçons. Le sol de la salle de bains était rempli de boîtes de médicaments vides, l'armoire à pharmacie également. Réalisant que Cassie avait avalé tout le contenu des boîtes, Sam poussa un cri et s'effondra par terre en pleurs. Jack accouru et la trouva assise au milieu des boîtes, le visage ravagé de larmes.

« Sam, que c'est-il passé?

- C'est Cassie... murmura-t-elle.

- Ne bougez pas de là. »

Jack entra dans la chambre et vérifia la respiration de Cassandra. Il sortit son portable et composa le 911 le plus vite qu'il pût.

***

Jack et Sam se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur les sièges de la salle d'attente du service de réanimation de l'hôpital de Colorado Springs. Ils se levèrent d'un bon lorsque le médecin qui s'occupait de Cassandra sortit de la salle où celle-ci se trouvait.

« Nous avons réussit à la stabiliser pour le moment. Je ne vous cache pas que son avenir est plus qu'incertain. Au mieux, elle se réveille sans séquelles, au pire, elle peut avoir de très graves lésions au cerveau.. Il se peut également qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Il y a un bon espoir pour elle, puisque, d'après vous, les boîtes étaient déjà pratiquement toutes vides quand elle les a vidées. C'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire pour l'instant, expliqua le médecin.

- Merci beaucoup, docteur, dirent-ils.

- J'allais oublier... nous avons trouvé cette lettre dans une des poches de son pantalon. Elle est adressée à Sam Carter et Jack O'Neill. »

Jack prit la lettre que lui tendait le docteur, et celui-ci repartit s'occuper de ses patients. Le Colonel déplia le morceau de papier et le lu à Sam.

"Jack, Sam, je voudrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour tout le mal que je suis entrain de vous faire. Je suis sûre que vous aller tout faire pour me réanimer. Sachez que je ne vous en voudrai pas. De votre côté, ne m'en voulez pas si je pars, et ne vous sentez pas coupable de l'acte que j'ai fait. Soyez heureux, profitez de la vie, et ne gâchez pas la chance que vous avez de trouver le bonheur tout les deux. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de lettres, alors je vais vous laisser, et vous dire, si on ne se revoit pas, adieu. Cassandra Fraiser."

Sam se blottit contre Jack et laissa couler une larme. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, ni parler, jusqu'à ce que Sam finisse par s'endormir. À ce moment là, l'électrocardiogramme de Cassandra devient plat, et, alors que les médecins s'affairaient autour d'elle, une larme solitaire traversa la joue gauche de Jack, qui regardait la scène à travers les stores. Il murmura alors :

"Cassie..."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout!  
Je trouve que les scénaristes n'ont pas assez parlé de la réaction que Cassandra a eu à la mort de sa mère. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'inventer une suite possible.  
Les 1112 miles ont été calculé avec les cartes que l'on trouve sur le Net, et le 911 est le numéro d'urgences au USA.  
Pour ceux qui ce demandent si Cassie meurt à la fin de ma fic, j'ai décidé de laisser le doute la dessus. Je ne voulais pas faire un happy end, et je ne me sentais pas capable de la tuer non plus.


End file.
